


A Month Of A Baby Angel And A Baby Hunter

by hiddleyelism



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby Castiel (Supernatural), Baby Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:21:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25236115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddleyelism/pseuds/hiddleyelism
Summary: This fanfiction was brought over from Wattpad. The fanfiction that is written is mine from my account spnimpala_67. I just wanted to share it from Wattpad to here.
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction was brought over from Wattpad. The fanfiction that is written is mine from my account spnimpala_67. I just wanted to share it from Wattpad to here.

Jack ran towards Castiel. He just woke up, him and Sam got knocked out by the witch. They saw the witch lay down on the floor. He knew Dean or Cas killed her.

"Hey hey." Dean woke up and saw Cas lay down.  
"Cas!" he ran towards him and shook Cas.

"Did y'all kill her?" Jack asked.  
"Yeah but she said some weird stuff before she died and suddenly everything went black." Dean said.

"Cas! Hey are you ok?" Jack told him.  
"Yeah, we did it. You were brave Jack." Castiel told Jack. He convinced Sam and Dean to bring Jack in the hunt to show them he can do it.  
"Do you think? I got knocked out. I don't think I will participate to another hunt." Jack lowered his head but he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Sometimes people fail but they get better later on. You can come to our hunts." Dean said and Jack hugged him.  
"Thanks Dean." Jack smiled and ran towards the Impala.

~~~~

They got to the bunker and threw the stuff at the table.

"Who is down for some pie?" Dean said.  
"But are you gonna share?" Sam asked.  
"I always share, what are you talking about." Dean said walking towards the kitchen.  
"Last time you ate it all and didn't left us a piece." Jack said crossing his arms.  
"That was only one time." Dean said taking out some pie and beer.  
"What about last month?" Sam said.  
"And-" Cas got interrupted by Dean.

"Ok fine. I'm sorry, let's just celebrate Jack's first hunt. You did great kid." Dean said with a big smile.  
"Thanks guys. Y'all are the best dads ever." Jack said with a big smile and took a bite from the pie.

"Well I would like to stay a bit longer but I am tired so I'm gonna head to bed." Sam got up and walked towards his room.

"Yeah me too and y'all do to." Dean pointed Cas and Jack.

"Cas, do you think they are being honest? Did I did a great job or they are just making me feel proud of myself?" Jack said with a sad tone.  
"Don't think like that. They are being honest, you really did a great job. They are proud of you, Jack. They treat you like their child, ok. Now let's go to sleep tomorrow we may have another hunt." Cas said.

~~~

It was the next the next day. A sunny, calm day with a sound of something that is strange at the bunker. Not something supernatural but strange.

Sam woke up hearing cries in the bunker. He got up and grabbed his gun heading to Dean's room and... there it was. A baby. 

"Huh? Dean? Um there is a baby in your bed. Is it yours?" Sam yelled. "Dean I swear if you got a girl pregnant and they left you the kid! Don't come at me! I won't help you!" he yelled walking towards the baby. But he saw something in his chest. "A tattoo? A tattoo on a baby? A anti-possesion tattoo?" Sam thought to himself.

"Dean?" Sam asked and the baby clapped his hands and laughed.

"Sam! Cas turned into a baby!" Jack ran with a baby in his arms.

Baby Dean and Cas started laughing. Dean pulling Sam's hair and Cas grabbing Jack's nose.

"What are we gonna do now?" Sam asked.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam left Dean on the top of the table and got his laptop.

"Jack would you mind if you keep an eye on Cas and Dean?" Sam asked Jack.  
"Not at all. Come one Dean let's wait for Sam." Jack sat down looking at Dean and Cas.

Sam got his phone out and dialed Rowena's phone. And walked towards Jack and the babies.

"Hey Rowena. Umm,we need your help. Yes I know we owe you but please help us. What?! For how long? A month? Rowena. Rowena!" Sam hand up and rub his face.

"What happened?" Jack asked.  
"Well we have to wait for Rowena for a month." Dean and Cas started crying. "No, please don't cry. I will do some research like I always do. Right Dean?" Dean clapped his hands.

An hour later, Jack was playing with the pencil. He was showing Dean and Cas, well entertaining them by using his powers.

"So get this, there is this spell that can turn someone as a baby. So the witch did the spell before she died. Now to reverse the spell we need Rowena to do it. Which means we will have to be here with y'all for a month." Sam said closing his laptop.  
"So we have to buy baby stuff." Jack asked.  
"Yes."  
"Awesome! I will take care of my dads." Jack smiled but it faded when Sam and the babies looked at them. "I mean that's horrible."

The night fall and Sam turned his monitor on and put Dean on his crib. He had Dean next door and Cas next to Jack's room. Jack wanted to be responsible for Cas. Sam let him but he explained him what to do before he does something wrong.

3:00am

The cries of a hungry baby started to get louder around the whole bunker.

Sam got up and got some milk for Dean and Cas. He gave the bottle to Jack and started to feed Dean. Both Cas and Dean started to drift to a deep sleep.

"Well Jack. We have to get used to it for a month." Sam said with a sleepy voice.  
"Yeah." he yawned slowly started to fall asleep but kept waking up after 10 seconds.  
"Let's get them to bed." Sam said and walked to Dean's room while Jack took Cas to his room.


	3. Chapter 3

Day 1

Sam woke up of hearing pots falling down and glass breaking. He got up quickly not even caring that he was barefoot. The things that he could think of was someone breaking in.

When he got there he saw Jack making the pots flying around and... BEER!!!

"No no, no beer for you Dean. Why you have him beer Jack?" Sam said taking the beer out of Dean's hands. It had a straw for him to drink.  
"Well that's what Dean do, right?" Jack said smiling at Sam. Cas was bitting Jack's finger but it didn't hurt him because he didn't had teeth.  
"Well not anymore" Sam threw the rest of the beer in the sink and threw the bottle away,"because he is a baby." Sam cooed and Dean started to cry. Castiel started to laugh and Jack rub his cheek. Dean stopped and hit Cas on the hand. Cas sniffled and hit him back.

"Woah guys!" Sam grabbed Dean and Jack grabbed Cas. Dean started to scream and move around Sam's arms. In the other hand, Castiel is crying on Jack's neck. The terror on their eyes was easy to see.

Jack really wanted to leave Cas and run to the streets screaming. Or just hide. 

Sam just wants to kill himself. The crying and screaming is just to much for him. Now he has to take his big brother. If he is hard to control, just imagine as a baby. 

Sam and Jack tried to call them down by doing soothing and rhythmic motion. Castiel yawned and hugged Jack. Jack smiled and lean his head to Cas' small body. Dean, started to hit Sam. Sam got Dean on top of the table and ran grabbed the pie that he had in his room. 

"Here have some pie and shut up." Sam have him and Dean grabbed a piece and stuff them on his mouth. He clapped his hands and smiled.

"Well now what do we do?" Jack asked looking at Cas sleeping.  
"Buy stuff for them and food. I mean we can't give them burgers or pie every day." Sam said and Dean threw him a piece of pie. "You are a baby so no grease. How do you say? Shut your pie hole." Sam said grabbing Dean.  
"So we are going?" Jack said and Sam nodded.

~~~

Dean started to fight with the seatbelt.

"Dean, calm down. We just came here for things." Sam said and continue walking.  
"I think Cas just need a diaper change?" Jack said and Cas sniffled and let the cry out.  
"Oh God, we need to get things fast. We just need the food. But what should we get?" Sam said looking at the whole pile of baby food.  
"I don't know, all of it? I think we should. I mean you are good at research, we can research how to take care of a baby." Jack said looking at Sam.  
"Maybe. Grab everything but enough for us maybe like a week." Jack nodded and grabbed everything that he could see.

"Aww, y'all look exhausted. For 2 dads to take care of 2 kids." a lady said.  
"Oh no we are not-" Sam said but he got interrupted.  
"No is fine, you should not be ashamed of y'all sexuality." the lady said putting her arm on Sam's shoulder.  
"No he is my kid and they are..." Sam looked at Jack.  
"My nephews. Yeah we have to take care of them for a month. Their parents are out of the state for their..." Jack looked at Sam.  
"For their anniversary. They got marry last year and I accepted to take care of them. Isn't that kids." Sam cooed and grabbed Dean's little feet.  
"Aw, how sweet of you. Well have fun. Bye bye." the lady left and Sam sigh.

"That was a close one." Sam said.  
"Am I your kid? Or it was part of the act?" Jack asked.  
"Look just because you are Lucifer's son, doesn't mean we love you as our son. You are a son to me. The same goes by Dean and Cas. Isn't that right guys?" Cas and Dean cooed and clapped their hands.  
"Now is my time to take care of them until Rowena comes and turn them back to normal." Jack said.  
"Yeah, now let's get going before the line gets long and they creat chaos." Sam said walking to the nearest line.  
"Good thinking." Jack said following him.

~~~

Sam and Jack started walking towards the Impala and Dean started to fight the seatbelt again. Cas looked at him confused while grabbing his feet and stuffed it on his mouth.

"Is that normal?" Jack asked looking at Cas.  
"Yeah, babies do that. Look Dean here have the keys." Dean grabbed Dean and Cas at the same time. He crouched and opened the door. "Here have the keys and behave." Sam said closing the door and walking to the trunk.

"Are their going to be ok there?" Jack asked putting the baby stuff in the trunk.   
"Yeah, they are just babies. What could possibly go wrong?" Sam said and suddenly the Impala was on.

Sam stand up and looked at Jack.

"Did they just?" Jack said.  
"They did." Sam said looking at the Impala. Suddenly it drove off and went to max speed.

Sam and Jack started to run towards it but they were doing so many turns that made them hard to catch up quickly.

"Stop that car! STOP THAT CAR!" Sam yelled and people were looking at them.  
"Why they are not doing anything?!" Jack said.  
"Because they are a bunch of assholes. STOP THE CAR!!!!" Sam yelled and hot in the left side of the car. Suddenly the Impala stopped but Sam didn't. He got stopped by a light post.

Jack opened the car and took the keys out. He grabbed Dean and Cas and put them on their seats.

"Are you ok?" Jack asked.  
"Yeah, just a headache." Sam said rubbing his forehead and standing up.  
"Do you want me to drive? Dean taught me how so I can get us to the bunker." Jack said smiling.  
"Yeah good idea." Sam walked to the passenger seat and sat down.

~~~

Dean and Cas finished having their diaper change. The only thing to do is feed them.

"So we are going to feed them this sauce? Isn't gonna be spicy?" Jack asked looking confused while reading the label.  
"No that is hot sauce. What are we going to give them is baby food sauce. Today is going to be apple sauce." Sam said smiling.  
"Mmm yes!" Sam looked at Jack eating the sauce. "Oh this supposed to be for them?" Jack asked.  
"Yeah but is fine. Grab another one. As y'all heard, it taste good." Sam said.

"Now here comes the airplane." Sam said doing the airplane but Dean didn't opened his mouth. He refused it.  
"Here comes the chu chu train!" Jack said and Cas opened his mouth. "Is it good?" Cas nodded and moved back and forward.  
"You see Dean. Now open your mouth." Dean pushed the spoon making the sauce fall in Sam's face.  
"I mean he doesn't like it. Maybe he would love the Chicken and Chicken Gravy?" Jack said and Dean laughed. This made Sam have his opportunity. He got the spoon inside his mouth and Dean closed it.  
"Don't you dare spit it out!" Sam said. Dean swallow it and clapped his hands. "Was it good?" Dean nodded.

~~~

Dean fell asleep and Sam wanted to watch out of his brother. He put Dean next to him and put his hand on his small body showing protection.

Jack put Cas on the cradle they bought. He put it next to him so he can look up to his father.

And this night was surprisingly peaceful.


	4. Chapter 4

Day 2

Sam woke up with no noise or things falling. He was surprised of the silence in the bunker. He turned around and saw the time, 3:00pm.

"Shit!" Sam got up with his messy hair not caring if Jack judge him. Well he wouldn't judge but Dean would. Now that Dean is a baby he wouldn't judge him.

He walked in the kitchen but everything was clean and organized. He went in the entrance but nothing. Now he was freaking out. He couldn't see Jack, Dean, or Cas anywhere. 

He ran to his room changed and brushed his teeth fast but didn't take a shower because he needed them to be safe. He went to get the keys of the Impala but nothing. He walked outside and the Impala was gone.

He went inside and grabbed his phone and dialed Jack's phone. He just wants him to answer and see if he is ok. The line got picked up and he got up from bed.

"Jack?!" Sam asked with his heart in his throat about to get out. His lips shaking, eyes watering, and a gun in his hand.  
"Sam? What happened I can hear you tense and worried?" Jack said with a worried tone. He thought that Sam maybe woke up from a nightmare or woke up somewhere else.  
"Thank God you are ok but I can't find Dean or Cas anywhere!" Sam walked out of his room and checked once again.  
"I know." Jack said with determination.  
"What do you mean you kn-" Sam got interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Heya Sammy! Remember me?" the voice said. Sam was in shock, he didn't know if he was dreaming or it was a loop.  
"Dean and Cas are with me and Uncle Gabriel." Jack said and he could hear Dean and Cas laughing.  
"I see my baby brother is happy with the candy I gave him. And your Bry with the gun." Gabriel said.  
"GABRIEL! TAKE THE GUN AWAY FROM DEAN!"

~~~  
Everyone in the food court looked at Gabriel and Jack with a scared look.

"Is ok everybody there is no gun. We are just playing around. See a water gun." Gabriel said and the people looked away relieved.  
"I swear Gabriel, I will kill you." Sam said annoyingly. "Where are you?"  
"We are at the flea so don't worry." Gabriel said making funny faces to Cas and Dean making them smile.  
"Ok, I'll be there." Sam said but Gabriel shook his head.  
"You know I'm gonna move locations. Maybe at y'all place." Gabriel said and Sam was about to say something until Gabriel appeared.

"I swear, give me Dean." he picked him up and Dean watered Sam with the water gun. Sam looked at him with his bitch face 101 and Dean smiled.  
"He got it from his Uncle Gabriel." Dean looked at him and threw him the gun at him and whined.  
"Well I think he doesn't want you as an uncle." Sam have him a kiss in the forehead. Dean looked at him and pulled his hair.

Jack went to his room leaving Gabriel and Sam with Dean and Cas. Jack was exhausted because last night he took care of Dean and Cas. He didn't want Sam to wake up every 30 minutes. Jack ended up sleeping with Dean next to him and Cas on top of him.

Cas had his black hair and blue piercing eyes. His little blue clothes saying I'm mommy's little angel. With his little white socks. 

Dean had his forest green eyes and dark blonde hair. His little pink clothes saying Love in blue. With his pink socks. Sam wanted Dean to wear girl's clothes sometimes. 

"Is it me or I smell fire?" Gabriel said snapping his fingers quietly and Sam sniffed. He got up and ran to the kitchen while Gabriel laughed his ass off. Sam grabbed a book and threw it at him making Dean and Cas flinch. Suddenly they started to cry.

"Look what you did?!" Sam grabbed Dean and tried to calm him down. Gabriel continued laughing.  
"Me? You scared them." Gabriel said cleaning his tears.  
"Instead of you laughing, try to calm Cas you ass." Sam walked away and Gabriel smack his lips.

Castiel looked at him and Gabriel smiled at him.

"Did you enjoy that?" Gabriel grabbed his nose and cleaned his tears. In the other hand, Castiel slapped him. "I'll take that as a no." Gabriel carried him and Cas tried to say something but Gabe kinda understood him.  
"Me? Assbutt? Kid, where do you get this words?" Gabriel put Cas' head on his shoulder.

Gabriel smiled and told Cas a joke but in Enochian making him laugh. He went to the kitchen and grabbed some food and milk.

"Well I guess this what they give you." Gabriel said but he heard screams.

He ran and looked at Sam grabbing his hand. His hand bleeding and Dean had a knife. He put Cas down and took the knife away from him.

"How did this happen?" he asked.  
"Well Dean grabbed my knife and played with it until I tried to grab it but it slide a cut in my arm." Sam said looking at Gabriel and waiting for him to heal him.  
"I'm sorry kid." Gabriel said looking at him.  
"'I'm sorry kid'? You are not gonna heal me?!" Sam said looking at him surprised.  
"Well mojo is running low so I can't use it. Tell me why I'm staying here." He said getting up.  
"Well I'm sorry 'Archangel' but shouldn't you have mojo? Wait- Staying. Oh no, you won't be sta-" Sam felt something and looked at Cas healing him. Cas looked at his hands and clapped while laughing.  
"Well he is now using his powers." Gabriel smiled but he grabbed Dean and locked himself in the room.

~~~

It was already 2am and Cas was with Jack. Gabriel was in another room sleeping. Sam was trying to get Dean to sleep by giving him some milk. Whick it worked 30 minutes later. He got Dean next to him and lay down. He was exhausted. He ate but didn't got out of his room. Gabriel was too much for him. Needed to take care of two babies, a nephilim, and an archangel. Now that Cas knows how to kinda use his powers, it will be a chaos now. He thought of himself after all this. He drifted to sleep and no noise happened during the night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Day 3**

  
Sam woke up seeing Dean playing with his hair. Sam smiled and took Dean's little hands and carry him. Dean laughed and tried to say tell him something without making up words.

"Guess who is getting a morning shower?" Sam said and Dean looked at him with pleading eyes.   
"Aidhskiek" Dean said and Sam kinda knew what he wanted to say.  
"I'm sorry, you are escaping showers by sleeping so now you going to shower." Sam said and Dean started screaming.

Gabriel came running and Jack had Cas in his arm. Cas was wet and happy playing with the towel.

"What happened?" Gabriel asked.  
"Dean doesn't want to take a shower." Sam said and Cas laughed.  
"Well Uncle Gabriel help me with Cas. Cas didn't fight he was having a good time. He was playing with the bubbles Gabe bought." Jack said.  
"You heard, Gabriel bought some bubbles. Wanna play with the bubbles." Dean cried.  
"If you don't wanna take a shower I guess I have to eat the pie I bought for you." Gabriel said and Dean calmed down. "Are you gonna take a shower?" Dean nodded and Gabriel smiled.

"Thanks, by the way." Sam looked at Gabe with a confused face. "How did you buy those things?" Sam asked and Gabriel laughed whole he pat Sam's back.  
"Sorry I had to use your credit card." Gabriel left.  
"My credit ca-" Sam let a frustrated sigh and Dean laughed.  
"Yeah laugh, watch Cas using your credit card. Just like when he bought you pie a year ago." Dean looked at Cas and threw him a piece of hair of Sam.  
"Dude my ha-" he sigh.

Sam finished with Dean and Dean was happy. Sam was soaking wet and his hair had bubbles. Dean was playing with the skirt he had. He was complaining at first but then he felt comfortable.

"Sam, we have a hunt." Jack said.  
"Oh, what is it?" Sam asked while sitting down. He had Dean in his arms and Cas was sleeping in Gabe's arms.  
"Well, it says that a guy was covered in bites and had missing pieces. Like if an animal was dying of hunger." Jack said.  
"It can be a werewolf." Gabriel said.  
"Yeah, but how we gonna do it if-" a sound of a filling glass was around the room.

"I'm sorry for hellhounds. Let's say my hellhounds are hungry. Well actually one of my demons left them go and they are doing what they are asked to." Sam looked at Crowley.  
"Crowley." Sam said.  
"Hello boys" he looked at the babies. "Are those squirrel's or yours?" Crowley asked.

"With the skirt is Dean. Gabriel has Cas." Sam said and Crowley laughed. "A witch turned them into babies." he said.  
"Well, why don't you take care of the demon and let Uncle Crowley take care of this babies." Crowley said and Sam groan.

"Fine, what do you want in exchange?" Crowley smirked.  
"I want my mother." Sam nodded.  
"You will have her in the end of the month. She is coming to help us turn this two back." Crowley nodded.

~~~

Crowley took the boys to hell. Well we're his throne is. Well let's say Hell. A demon had Dean and the other Cas. Dean was playing, well chocking the demon by pulling the tie. Cas was trying to kill him but he didn't know how.

"Well give them to me." Crowley sat down and grabbed Dean and Cas. He had Dean in his head and Cas in his arms. Crowley was smiling. He never felt the love they were giving. I mean they were babies but they were still Dean and Cas.

"My king, there is an issue with the prisoners. We can't handle it so you have to." Crowley groan.  
"Ugh, y'all don't do anything right!" Crowley yelled at him. "Sorry kids, Uncle Crowley had to do some business to do. Why don't talk stay here in the throne and wait for me. Ok darlings." Crowley left and the doors behind him closed.

~~~

Sam, Jack, and Gabriel finish their hunt. They were exhausted. Sam almost lost Jack while killing the demon and hellhounds. The tears in Sam's eyes when he saw Jack covered in blood. Thankfully Gabriel saved him. Jack could heal properly. Gabriel and Sam had a few scratches. Sam didn't want to loose Jack. He is like a son to him. He couldn't think how hurt will Dean and Cas be.

The way to Crowley was silent. There was sniffs from Jack. When Jack woke up he started apologizing but Sam told him that it was fine. Jack didn't want that to happen. He wanted to make them happy in the hunt but instead he got them hurt.

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have come. I should have stay. I'm so stupid to come. Stupid!" Jack hit himself in the chest and Gabriel turned around to see him.

"Hey kid, don't do that. Don't call yourself stupid or hit yourself. That won't make it better. It wasn't your fault." Gabriel said and Sam let a tear fall.  
"Yes it i-" Jack said but got interrupted by someone screaming.  
"No it wasn't! Stop blaming yourself! Everyone goes through that! I was 12 when I had to go hunt myself. You are three. You think we want this for you? No but you want to become a hunter. We will respect that. Now stop acting like a stupid child!" Sam yelled and suddenly he realized what he said.

"Sam?"

"Jack. Ugh, I didn't meant to say that. I'm sorry. I'm just, is not your fault. We all fall. There was this hunt we fail. We were supposed to take care of a baby from his father. He was the alpha. We couldn't protect him. We all do mistakes." Sam said and sniff. "You are not the only one. We have lost many people in our lives. Being a hunter is not easy but we save people." Sam said and looked at the mirror.

"Saving people, hunting things. The family business." Sam stopped the car and looked at him.

"Is something wrong Samantha?" Gabriel asked and Sam started to cry. Jack looked at him and hugged him.

"Yes Jack. Yes. I'm sorry, that is what Dean said when we were looking for my dad." Sam said and Jack started to cry.  
"I'm sorry for making you remember that." Sam shook his head.  
"No, is fine. You are right. Let's just continue and get Dean and Cas." Sam said and Jack nodded.

"Anyone wants candy?" Gabriel asked.  
"Sure." Gabriel handed Jack a lollipop. "Thanks Uncle Gabriel." Jack said and Gabe smiled.  
"Your welcome kiddo. Want some Sammy?" Sam shook his head.  
"No, I'm good."

They got to Crowley and saw all the demons running.

"Winchester!" A demon said and everyone was paralyze.

"Where's Crowley?" Sam asked and no demon answered. "I'll as again," Sam got the demon blade out. "Where's Crowley?" Sam said and all demons sigh.

"Lookingfordeanandcastiel." A demon said and Sam dropped the blade.

"What do you mean by looking for Dean and Cas?!" Crowley slowly walk out of his hiding spot.

"Well let's say I left squirrel and the angel in my throne when I left and when I came back they weren't there." Crowley said and Sam charged him and slammed him in the wall.  
"I put gave them to you because I thought you were really responsible with things. I'm going to kill you!" Sam said taking the angel blade.  
"No need to get aggressive Moose. We will find them." Crowley said with a shaky voice.  
"How am I-" a demon came.

"Sir, we found them." Sam let Crowley go and walked to the demon.

"Where are they?" Sam asked.  
"Follow me." Sam followed him to where Crowley had his throne.

"They were in your closet sir playing with the ties." Sam grabbed Dean and Cas.

"Ah, I thought I lost y'all." Sam kissed Dean forehead and Cas' cheek.

They laughed and Sam smiled.

"Let them keep the ties. I don't mind. And I'm sorry about this. Something happened and I think they got in when one of my demons put some ties in my closet." Crowley said and Sam nodded.

"Is fine, I mean you are the kind of hell. Thanks Crowley." Sam said with a smile.  
"No problem Moose. Well take them so they can sleep. By the way the skirt on Dean," Crowley did a chef kiss."amazing." Sam and Dean laughed.

~~~

They got to the bunker and everything was silent. Jack went to his room. Gabriel took Cas and Sam took Dean.

They got into their PJ's and they ate. Dean got a piece of pie.

The night was peaceful. Sam didn't want to tell what happened to Jack but he needed to.

"Dean, I have something to say." Sam said and Dean looked at him. "Don't get mad. Jack almost died. A hellhound scratch him really bad but Gabriel protected him. He got to heal himself properly. I should have looked up to him and I'm sorry." Sam let a tear fall but Dean catched it. Dean hugged him. "I hope you forgive me." Sam said and looked at the ceiling. With that in mind everything went black.


End file.
